As you wish, Severus
by Cainz
Summary: Snape will sich einen Jungen kaufen, der ihm nachts das Bett wärmt. Als er jedoch bei Mr. Grey (einem unseriösen Händler) auftaucht und dort auf einen ängstlichen, verwundeten Jungen trifft, beschließt kurzerhand ihn aus dem verwahrlosten Umfeld zu retten. Wüsste er, wer dieser Junge war, hätte er ihn trotzdem gekauft? Snarry Sklave!Harry Master!Sev (wird besser, versprochen!)
1. Eine dunkle Gestalt

Eine Idee von mir, welche ich für ein paar Tage unter dem Namen "Snape Betthäschen (warum auch immer Betthäschen, ich mochte das Wort einfach) Harry" gespeichert hatte. Bin mir zwar noch nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich sie weiterschreibe, aber 1-3 Kapitelchen werden doch noch folgen...hoffe ich...

Noch eine kurze Widmung:

Diese Fanfiction habe ich für einen Menschen geschrieben, der sich immer beklagt, dass ich meine Texte nur in englischer Sprache verfasse. Und so viel sei gesagt: Egal wie zickig, hochnäsig, beleidigend oder arrogant ich werde, du wirst mir stets etwas bedeuten. Ich hoffe besagte Person fühlt sich beim Lesen dieser leider sehr kurz geratenen Widmung angesprochen. Falls es nicht ganz klar ist:

Ich meine dich, Amandine X).

Fröhliches Lesen dieser Fanfiction sei Dir gewünscht, da es eine der wenigen deutschsprachigen Texte ist und Du so schnell keine andere zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, denn wir beide wissen wie faul ich bin, wenn es um´s Schreiben _und_ auch noch Updaten geht XD

* * *

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte eine dunkle Gestalt in Warley, einem Ort in der Nähe von London, auf. Ein bleiches Gesicht umrandet von dunklem, leicht fettigem Haar mit schwarzen Augen, welche tief in die Seele des Menschen zu sehen schienen. Die Kleidung des Mannes war durch und durch schwarz. Der Umhang, der doch ein wenig zu altmodisch schien, um damit in solch einem Ort herumzulaufen, machte die Gestalt einer zu groß geratenen Fledermaus perfekt. Die schwarzen Augen suchten die Umgebung ab bis sie fanden, was sie gesucht hatten: Ein kleines, unscheinbares, marodes Haus am Ende der Straße. Und schon bewegte sich der Mann auf eben jenes zu, während sein Umhang ihm nach flatterte. Dreimal klopfte er an der Tür, die schon manch bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

„G-Guten Abend.", grüßte der Mann, welcher ihm die Tür öffnete, leicht misstrauisch.

Von ihm kam ein kurzes Nicken bevor er zu reden begann: „Ich hörte, dass hier ein Junge…" der Mann an der Tür zuckte zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Tür wäre zugeknallt worden, höchstwahrscheinlich sogar von innen verschlossen, hätte er nicht den Fuß in einem kurzen Moment in die Tür gestellt.

„H-H-Hier gibt es keinen Jungen! I-Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen! Bitte gehen Sie jetzt!"

Die Hand des schwarzen Mannes packte die Tür mit einer Hand und drückte sie auf, sodass sie halbwegs normal reden konnten.

„Bitte", es klang so, als hätte er dieses Wort ewig nicht benutzt. „hören sie mir bitte zu. Ich werde den Satz, welchen ich gerade begonnen hatte, um dann von Ihnen so unhöflich unterbrochen zu werden, nochmal wiederholen. Wenn Sie das verstanden haben, nicken Sie."

Der Mann schluckte bevor er zögerlich nickte, da die schwarze Gestalt vor seiner Haustür doch sehr angsteinflößend wirkte.

„Sehr gut, wie ich eben schon sagte: Ich hörte, dass hier ein Junge verkauft werden soll, wenn dies so ist, nicken Sie nochmals."

Und wieder ein Nicken seitens des Mannes.

„Eine letzte Frage noch: Steht dieser Junge noch zum Verkauf?"

Dem Mann war klar, egal was er sagen würde, der vor ihm Stehende erkannte, ob er log oder nicht. Also nickte er und betete, dass dieser…offensichtliche Gothic-Fanatiker kein Bulle war.

„Gut" hörte er den Schwarzhaarigen sagen. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich käme zu spät um ihn abzuholen. Mein Name ist Severus Snape, falls ich vergessen hatte mich vorzustellen." Er streckte seine Hand aus

Vor Schock übersah der Mann die ausgestreckte Hand, trat lediglich zurück um den Mann –Severus Snape- einzulassen.

„J-Jonathan Grey", stotterte er immer noch unter Schock stehend.

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Grey.", begann Mr. Snape wieder, nahm diesmal jedoch die ausgestreckte Hand zurück. „Wären Sie jetzt so freundlich mir den Jungen zu zeigen, ich habe noch einen Termin, den es zu erledigen gilt."

Dies holte Grey dann aus seinem Schock. Er begann durch die Wohnung zu hasten, den Mann hinter sich. Immer wieder stolperte er, was zu kurzen Sprechpausen führte: „Wenn Sie mir dann…ähm folgen würden, M-Mr. Snape… Er ist gleich hier oben…in seinem Zimmer…"

Snape sah sich im Gang das Haus an. Landschaftsbild, Landschaftsbild, Portrait, Riss in der Tapete, halb zerrissenes Familienfoto mit fettem Kind (womöglich befand sich auf dem abgerissenen Teil seine Frau), fettes Kind bei der Einschulung, Geburtstag des fetten Kindes, noch ein Landschaftsbild…

„…so und da wären wir, Mr. Snape."

Beinahe wäre er in den Mann -Grey wie er sich erinnerte- hineingerannt. Jener öffnete gerade die Schlösser der fast kaputten Holztür. Warum der Mann dort Schlösser angebracht hatte, war ihm schleierhaft, da sogar er mit seiner nicht sehr durchtrainierten Figur diese Tür mit einem Ruck entzwei gebrochen hätte. Hinter der Tür war es mehr als dunkel. Snape konnte nur mit großer Mühe dem Versuch wiederstehen seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und „Lumos" zu sagen, aber er beherrschte sich. Langsam trat er in den Raum hinein, während seine Augen den Raum nach einem Bett oder etwas Ähnlichem absuchten. Nichts. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes konnte er weder die Umrisse abgenutzter Möbel noch einen Jungen ausmachen. Wollte dieser Mr. Grey ihn verarschen? Beherrsch dich, Severus!, wies er sich selbst in Gedanken an.

„Wären Sie so freundlich das Licht anzuschalten?", fragte er höflich und musste ein Augenrollen unterdrücken.

Wie dämlich konnte ein Muggel sein?

„Äh…Äh ja, natürlich."

Mit einem Klicken flackerte die Lampe über ihm auf. Und schon sah er ihn. Teils schockiert, teils angewidert blickte er auf den zu einem Ball zusammengerollten, über und über mit Dreck und Blut beschmierten, schwarzhaarigen Jungen in der linken Ecke des Raumes. Hatte dieser Mr. Grey etwa kein Geld damit der Junge baden oder wenigstens duschen konnte? Er schien noch nicht mal gemerkt zu haben, dass sie hineingekommen waren. Snape bewegte sich auf den Jungen zu. Mindestens nachdem das Holz des Bodens knarrte, hätte der Junge aufblicken müssen. War er etwa taub? Snape trat noch näher, lehnte sich sogar zu dem zusammengekauerten Bündel hinunter doch trotzdem: Nichts, keine Reaktion. Er hörte den Jungen gleichmäßig atmen. Natürlich hatte er nichts gemerkt, er schlief!

„Bitte verzeihen Sie… E-Er hatte g-gestern sehr viel A-Arbeit nachzuholen…"

Dass das eine Lüge war, erkannte jeder sofort. Offensichtlich wurde der Junge recht hart bestraft und musste sich nun so gut auskurieren wie nur irgend möglich. Die Frage war, warum musste er bestraft werden? Was hatte er getan, um sich eine so harte Strafe einzuhandeln? Snape ließ das erstmal außen vor. Jetzt gilt es einen Preis auszuhandeln

„Dürfte ich den Preis für den Jungen erfahren?"

Mr. Grey schluckte, sah ihn kurz an, blickte dann zu Boden und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Äh…also… Ich würde s-sagen… Wie wäre es m-mit…5.000£?"

Snape lachte laut los. Es war ein kaltes jedoch trotzdem leicht amüsiertes Lachen. Er trat auf Mr. Grey zu, bedrohlicher als jemals zuvor.

„Warum würde ich für einen wertlosen" er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „dreckigen" wieder ein Schritt und Mr. Grey wich zurück „kranken Jungen 5.000£ bezahlen? Für diesen Preis bekomme ich 5 von seiner Art, wenn nicht noch mehr. Bitte überlegen sie jetzt nochmal gründlich: Wenn ich für 5 Jungen seiner Art 5.000£ bezahle, wie viel kostet dann einer?"

Es folgte Stille. Konnte dieser Mann noch nicht einmal rechnen? _Höflich bleiben, Severus!_

„1.000£ für den Jungen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", schlug er vor und streckte seine Hand aus.

Mr. Grey schien zu überlegen, jedenfalls sah es so aus, denn Snape bezweifelte, dass er zu sowas überhaupt fähig war. Zittrig schlug er dann nach ein paar wenigen vergeudeten Minuten ein.

„Deal, Mr. Snape."

_Musste er das wirklich sagen?_, fragte sich Snape in Gedanken und unterdrückte erneut (!) ein Augenrollen.

„S-Soll ich d-den Jungen… S-Sie wissen schon… w-wecken?"

Wird dieses Stottern nie aufhören? Bei Merlins Bart, das nervte ihn. Und der Mann vor ihm wartete offensichtlich trotzdem auf eine Antwort. Herr Gott wie ihn das nervte. Muggel waren nie seine Stärke, obwohl er mit einem aufgewachsen war. Zwei eigentlich, sollte man Petunia mit hinzuziehen, was er nicht tat.

„Wäre das nicht von Vorteil? Ich hatte nicht vor ihn zu meinem trauten Heim zu tragen, Sie etwa?"

Er hob sarkastisch eine Augenbraue.

„Äh… Nein, natürlich nicht… I-I-Ich werde ihn sofort wecken."

Und damit stürmte er in das Zimmer des Jungens. Das Nächste was er hörte war das Klicken des Lichtschalters, die lauten Schritte, der knarrende Holzboden, dann: Stille. Jedoch nur für einen Moment, denn jetzt schien Mr. Grey seine ganze ausgestaute Wut herauszulassen und das nur, um den Jungen zu wecken. Ein gebrülltes „Steh auf du verf*cktes Miststück, du dreckiges Stück Scheiße!" ließ ihn dann endgültig aus der Rolle fahren. Niemand betitelte sein Eigentum als „verf*cktes Miststück" und/oder „dreckiges Stück Scheiße". Gerade konnte er sich noch zusammenreißen, aber ob dies auch so blieb? Er hatte diesen Mr. Grey falsch eingeschätzt, komplett falsch eingeschätzt.

„Beherrschen Sie sich, Mr. Grey.", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Das Klirren einer Kette und das leise Wimmern eines Jungen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Mr. Grey trat mit einem mehr als nur abgemagerten Jungen durch die Tür. Kein Bad, kein Essen, was sollte als nächsten kommen? Dass der Junge etwa Harry Potter, Held der Zauberwelt und Überlebender des Avada, war?

„Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Harold James Potter, geboren 31.07.1980, Eigentum von Mr. Severus Snape."

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat´s gefallen.

Und nach was für **Curry**:

Harry: Scheiße, was geht hier ab?

Snape: Fäkalsprache? Sind wir schon so weit, Potter?

Harry: Tur mir ja Leid!

Snape: Tut mir ja Leid, _Sir_.

Harry: Oh, sie müssen mich nicht _Sir _nennen, Professor. *grins*

Snape: Sie kleiner...

Harry: Der Spruch zieht immer.

Snape: Wissen Sie was auch noch _zieht_, Mr. Potter?

Harry: ... N-Nein, Sir?

Snape: Nachsitzen, Mr. Potter. Bei den neuen Erstklässlern ist heute ein Glas mit Paviangehirnen zu Boden gefallen und ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit irgendwelche Gryffindors dazuzuverdonnern die Gehirne aufzusammeln.

Autor: Oh ich rieche einen One-Shot! Eine humorvolle Liebesgeschichte, in der Potter auf den Paviangehirnen ausrutscht...

Snape: Was für eine großartige Idee!

Autor: ...dann in Snapes Arme fällt und beide realisieren, dass sie sich schon immer geliebt haben.

Snape: Das ist eine scheiß Idee!

Harry: Fäkalsprache? Sind wir schon so weit, Professor?

Snape: Sie kleiner...

**The End**

**Reviews und Kritik sind mir immer eine Freude ^^ **


	2. Ein ängstlicher Junge

So da sin wa wida (So da sind wir wieder)

Willkommen zum 2. Kapitel meiner Fanfiction dieses mal widme ich das Kapitel **meiner lieben Freundin Jana**, die mir in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten der letzten Monate zur Seite stand und mich immer wieder auf den Pfad des Lichts brachte, da sie wusste, wo der Lichtschalter war (auch wenn sie im Ostereiersuchen eine komplette Niete ist #OhEineNuss)

Letztlich zum Kommentar:

**bluegirl1750**: Freut mich sehr, dass Dir das erste Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses Kapitel Deinen Dienstag ein wenig genießbarer macht ^^. Und ja, es gibt weitere Kapitel...hoffentlich...sollte mich meine Kreativität und mein Verstand nicht im Stich lassen.

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel ^^

_Das Klirren einer Kette und das leise Wimmern eines Jungen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Mr. Grey trat mit einem mehr als nur abgemagerten Jungen durch die Tür. Kein Bad, kein Essen, was sollte als nächstes kommen? Dass der Junge etwa Harry Potter, Held der Zauberwelt und Überlebender des Avada, war?_

_„Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Harold James Potter, geboren 31.07.1980, Eigentum von Mr. Severus Snape."_

* * *

Harold Potter? Harry Potter? Er hatte es heraufbeschworen, soviel gab er zu. Oh bitte nicht. Wie konnte er vergessen haben sich das Gesicht des Jungen zeigen zu lassen? Er würde sich in diesem Moment am liebsten selbst Hauspunkte abziehen. Wie hätte er auch nur im Ansatz ahnen können, dass sich unter dem Gestrüpp von Haar und Dreck das Gesicht eines Potters verbarg?

„Mr. Snape, geht es ihnen gut?"

„Ja, es ist nur… Ach nichts. Geben Sie mir den Jungen. Ich habe, wie gesagt, noch einen Termin, welchen es zu erledigen gilt."

„Äh, natürlich…", Mr. Grey drehte sich zu dem Jungen. „Beweg dich gefälligst!"

Nicht ein Ton war vom Jungen zu hören, nicht einmal als Mr. Grey ihn an den Haaren packte, um den Prozess des Gehens (wohl eher Humpelns, wenn man Potters Verletzungen betrachtet) zu beschleunigen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Snape doch einiges dagegen, dass dieser Mann mit seinem Eigentum so sprach und ihm auch noch Schmerzen zufügte. Wofür hielt er sich? Oh nein, wollte er jetzt Potter auch noch in Schutz nehmen? Früher hätte er so einiges gegeben, um James Potter in Schmerzen zu sehen, aber der Junge hatte Lilys Augen. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen, die voll und ganz den Schmerz widerspiegelten…

„Mr. Grey, ich sage es ein letztes Mal: Beherrschen Sie sich!"

Doch statt Mr. Grey zuckte der Junge zusammen, einerseits von den laut gebrüllten Worten erschreckt andererseits weil Mr. Grey ihn noch fester an den Haaren packte, nur um ihn dann mit all seiner Kraft auf den Boden zu Snapes Füßen zu werfen.

„Hat nichts anderes verdient, die Schlampe.", murmelte Mr. Grey noch, bevor er sich an Snape vorbeidrängelte und zur Tür marschierte.

„Diese Muggel. Respekt verlangen, aber kein Benehmen haben.", grummelte Snape und zog den ängstlichen, zitternden Jungen in eine aufrechte Position.

Kurz blickte er in die grünen Augen bevor Potter seinen Blick zu Boden wendete. Nicht weiter darüber nachdenkend lief Snape voran gefolgt von Potter, der ihm langsam nachhumpelte. Er schien darauf zu achten zu Snape einen gewissen 2-Schritte Abstand zu halten. Roch er etwa streng oder warum ging der Junge so weit hinter ihm?

„Würden Sie bitte ins Wohnzimmer kommen? Wir machen dort die Abrechnung, ja?", brüllte Mr. Grey von unten.

Konnte der Mann nicht einmal ruhig an die Sache herangehen? Er war wie ein Hauself auf Ecstasy (eine miese Idee, wie es sich bei einem seiner zahlreichen misslungenen Experimente in Hogwarts herausstellte und die Ausrede „Ich war jung, ich wusste es nicht besser!" zog bei Dumbledore danach auch nicht mehr)

Wieder kam er auf dem Weg zur Treppe an den Familienfotos vorbei. Wieder fragte er sich wie ein Kind nur so fett sein kann. Leise wie eine Katze fühlte er Potter hinter sich her schreiten, wobei jener manchmal sein Schritttempo an das Seine anpasste. Snape ging wieder etwas schneller, wollte er doch so schnell wie möglich aus diesem widerwärtigen Haus raus. Wo war nochmal das Wohnzimmer? Treppe runter und dann rechts? Ja, das musste es sein. Warum waren Muggel-Häuser nur so eng gebaut? Er war mitten im Beschimpfen der Muggel-Architektur als er hinter sich etwas zerbrechen hörte. Was ist denn jetzt? Hatte der Junge eines der Bilder umgestoßen? Eigentlich wäre es ja kein großer Verlust, da das Kind wirklich abartig fett war, jedoch musste der Rahmen einiges gekostet haben, denn bevor Snape sich umdrehen konnte, sah er schon Mr. Grey die Treppe heraufspringen und mit der flachen Hand ausholen. Mit einer Hand griff er das Handgelenk des Mannes und drehte sich gleichzeitig um. Da saß sein Eigentum, Potter, in den Scherben des Bildes und hatte damit begonnen die Scherben aufzusammeln. Hoffnungslos, Potter.

„Beruhigen Sie sich Mr. Grey-", fing Snape zu sprechen an, wurde jedoch unhöflich von Mr. Grey unterbrochen: „Beruhigen?! Ich soll mich beruhigen?! ICH BIN RUHIG!"

Muggel.

„Das sehe ich. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch nicht vor mein Eigentum zu schlagen, sondern ihm aufzuhelfen und die Scherben dann nach unserem Verschwinden selbst zu beseitigen, richtig? Denn das ist doch das, was eine ruhige Person in Gegenwart eines Kunden tun würde."

„…"

Das hatte diesem Muggel wohl vollends die Sprache verschlagen, denn er starrte ihn einfach nur vollkommen verdattert an. Und wieder wurde Snape daran erinnert was es benötigte Magie vor Muggeln geheim zu halten: Menschliche Dummheit. Bei diesem Zeitgenossen würde noch nicht einmal Legilimentik helfen, denn: Wo nichts ist, kann man nichts finden.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich erstatte Ihnen den Preis für den Rahmen, wenn Sie mich und mein Eigentum für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen."

Grey zuckte zusammen, nickte und entfernte sich in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

Mit seinem Markenzeichen-Augenbrauen-Move drehte er sich ruckartig um und sah noch Potters heftiges Zusammenzucken, bevor dieser, weiterhin zitternd, seinen Kopf zu Boden neigte.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Potter.", zischte er ihm zu. „Ich bin hergekommen und mir einen Sklaven zu kaufen und _nicht_, das kann ich Ihnen garantieren, um Sie arroganten Bengel hier rauszuholen. Und jetzt verdammt noch mal" Snape zitterte geradezu vor zurückgehaltener Wut. „Stehen Sie auf und benehmen Sie sich!"

Potter versuchte es, doch konnte man seinen wackeligen Beinen ansehen, dass er sie lange nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Seine viel zu dünnen Beine schienen unter dem Gewicht seines Oberkörpers zusammenzubrechen, doch Potter hielt sich tapfer immer noch zitternd vor Angst vor der Wut seines neuen Herrn. Er begann sich langsam fortzubewegen, obwohl sein Wimmern und das ständige einknicken signalisierten dass er kurz davor war hinzufallen… Und das tat er auch. Kaum drei kurze wankende Schritte getan schon knickten seine Beine ein und er landete mit einem lauten Wimmern Oberkörper voran in den Scherben.

„E-Es tut m-mir leid, Herr! Es tut mir leid, Herr!" murmelte Potter immer wieder und machte Snape damit nur wütender: „Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass Sie sich zusammenreißen sollen, Potter?! Spielen Sie nicht den sterbenden Schwan!"

Immer noch schäumend packte Snape den Jungen an den Haaren und zog ihn hinter sich her den Gang entlang. Ihm war völlig entgangen das Potter angefangen hatte zu weinen und versucht hatte sich in den Scherben zusammenzurollen, um seine wichtigen Organe zu beschützen, obwohl das wenig genützt hatte, denn jetzt bohrten sich kleine und große Scherben in seine Haut.

Potter versuchte mit seinem neuen Herrn mitzuhalten, doch stolperte immer wieder und merkte dabei, wie sich der Griff des ihm noch fremd erscheinenden dunkelhaarigen Mannes verfestigte und ihm damit einige Haare ausriss. Er musste der Versuchung mehrmals wiederstehen, sich an dem langen schwarzen Mantel seines neuen Herrn festzuhalten, da seine Beine sein Gewicht nicht länger würden halten können.

Auf der Treppe passierte es dann. Kaum hatte er unter Schmerzen die erste Stufe geschafft, gaben seine Beine endgültig nach und er fiel…

Es schienen Minuten zu vergehen bis sein schmächtiger Körper mit den harten Treppenabsatzätzen kollidierte und er den Rest der Treppe hinunter fiel. Er spürte diesen unverwechselbaren dumpfen Schmerz in seinen Knochen, der sich erst am Ende seiner „Rutschpartie" vollends zu einem unbändigen Schmerz ausbreitete. Der Schmerz war zu viel für seine sowieso schon erschöpfte Seele und so beschloss sein Bewusst sein zu schwinden und ihm die Gnade eines wenig erholsamen Schlafes zu gewähren. So wurde es dunkler um ihn und er sah noch die schwarze Gestalt seines neuen Herrn die Treppe hinunter auf seinen bewegungsunfähigen Körper zu laufen, bevor er sich vollends der Dunkelheit hingab. Was würde er vorfinden sollte er wieder erwachen?

* * *

So das wars auch schon

Harry: Wirklich? Das war alles?

Snape: Seinen Sie lieber froh, Potter.

Harry: Warum das denn, Professor?

Snape: Ich habe mich mittlerweile über den Slang der Fangirls/-boys informiert.

Harry: Uuuuuuund...

Snape: Und, Mr. Potter, Snarry bedeutet, dass wir...also dass ich und Sie...also...

Harry: Das wir was?

Snape *lehnt sich zu ihm runter flüstert etwas Unverständliches*

Harry: Naja so schlimm ist das ja wohl... *pause* WAS? M-Mit...I-I-Ihnen? I-Ich meine... A-Also... I-Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, d-dass sie nicht gut aussehen oder so...äh... ich meine... S-Sie sind mein Lehrer!

Autor: Oh mein Gott, das ist die Idee! Eine verbotene Liebe zwischen Lehrer und Schüler! Das wird das nächste Fifty Shades of Grey!

Snape, Harry: Oh nein!

* * *

Nutella und Erdbeeren für alle, die kommentieren! ^^


	3. Ein neuer Morgen

Jaaaaaa gut, ich hätte natürlich früher updaten können, berufe mich aber auf meine künstlerische Freiheit.

* * *

Von plötzlicher Sorge gepackt rannte Snape die letzten Stufen der endlos erscheinenden Treppe hinunter, nur um dann vor dem leblosen Körper Potters niederzuknien. Er lebte. Das stetige ruhige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes deutete darauf hin, dass Potter noch atmete… _Noch_. Er konnte nur ahnen, was dieser Grey ihm in sein Essen gemischt hatte. Etwaige Muggel-Drogen oder „Medizin", was wusste er wie diese Muggel es nannten. Nun gilt es Ruhe zu bewahren. Er hob den entkräfteten und reglosen Körper Pot- Harrys auf und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon ein ungeduldiger Mr. Grey auf seine Bezahlung wartete.

„Na endlich… Oh, ist er wieder bewusstlos? Der wacht wieder auf, höchstwahrscheinlich nur wieder eine späte Reaktion auf die Bestraf-… ähm, die harte Arbeit von gestern. Ein paar Tritte in die Magengegend sollten reichen, um Schneewittchen wieder aufzuwecken."

Snape musste ein falsches Lächeln abringen. Was glaubte dieser Mann eigentlich wer er war? Ihn anzulügen und dann auch noch einem wehrlosen Jungen, seinem Eigentum Schaden zufügen wollen. Snape legte den noch immer leblosen Potter auf die abgewetzte Couch.

„Wollen wir dann abrechnen?", fragte Snape mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck.

Grey schien sich zu besinnen und kramte weiter in einer Schublade nach den Papieren Potters herum. Nachdem sich bereits ein Haufen aus Müll um ihn gebildet hatte fand er sie (Merlin sei Dank!).

„Äh ja… H-Hier einmal unterschreiben und-" er glättete ein zerknülltes Papier und hielt es ihm hin. „hier auch noch und dann wäre es das e-eigentlich."

Mit einem nervösen Lächeln und zitternden Fingern hielt er ihm einen Kugelschreiber hin. Na großartig. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Potter als Sklaven.

Ihn umgab Wärme, eine wunderbare alles umfassende Wärme. Sowas hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt und so erlaubte er sich hörbar auszuatmen. War er jetzt tot? War das der Himmel? Ja, offensichtlich. Nun konnte ihm sein neuer Herr nicht mehr wehtun, weil er den Bilderrahmen seines alten Herrn zerbrochen hatte. Hier war er sicher. Doch…Schmerzen hatte er immer noch. Sollte er nicht im Himmel von seiner irdischen Hülle befreit sein? Hätten die Schmerzen nicht damit verschwinden müssen? Oder musste er seine Fehler trotz seines Todes weiter bezahlen? Er spürte heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Und er hatte so gehofft, dass es hier vorbei sein würde. Seine Hände krallten sich unbewusst tiefer in die Decke und er begann zu fiebern. Er war so durstig und ihm war so heiß!

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand die seinen erschöpften Körper leicht ins Sitzen zog und eine andere, die ein kaltes Glas an seine Lippen drückte mit dem sanft gesprochenen Befehl „Trink". Er konnte nicht sehen wer es war, aber es konnte nicht sein neuer Herr sein, da dieser sicher nicht so sanft mit ihm sprechen würde. Vielleicht war es einer der anderen Sklaven, doch es interessierte ihn nicht weiter, denn nun begann kühles Wasser in seinen trockenen Mund zu fließen.

„Nicht so hastig, du verschluckst dich noch."

Die Stimme klang auf der einen Seite streng, auf der anderen jedoch auch sanft und fürsorglich. Er trank langsamer, wollte er doch dem Mann keine Umstände machen. Wann würde ihn sein Herr wecken lassen? Oder musste er zu einer bestimmten Zeit aufstehen? Wann? Hatte sein Herr ihm irgendetwas gesagt… Seine Gedanken rasten, was seine Kopfschmerzen noch verschlimmerte. Er wusste, lange konnte er nicht mehr wach bleiben. War der andere Sklave noch da? Würde er etwas dafür verlangen? Alle hatten etwas für Nettigkeit gewollt…

„D-Danke", brachte er schwach heraus, hoffend, dass dies vorerst genügen würde.

Eine kühle dünne Hand streichelte ihm durchs Haar, signalisierte ihm damit die Gegenwart und das Verstehen des anderen. Er schmiegte sich daran, wollte die Kälte, die ihm so gut tat, noch ein paar Minuten länger spüren.

„Schlaf."

Mehr brauchte es nicht um Harry James Potter einschlafen zu lassen.

Snape saß noch eine Weile neben dem regungslosen Jungen. Was sollte er mit ihm anfangen? Dumbledores Goldjunge, James Potters Sohn in seiner Gewalt und er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach den Jungen zu verschonen. Hausarbeiten würde er vorerst machen müssen… und vielleicht würde er ihn sogar zu sich ins Bett rufen. Sein Körper war schön, wenn auch abgemagert und misshandelt. Er strich ihm eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete die berühmte Blitznarbe. Dieses Kind hatte zu viel ertragen müssen, viel zu viel. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst entwickelte er noch eine Schwachstelle für den Jungen. Oh nein, er würde diesem Jungen Strenge zeigen. Er war nicht sein Sohn, er war sein Diener. Die Papiere beweisen dies. Snape stand auf und ohne noch einen Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen, verließ er das spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer.

Kurz vor 6, so wie er es seit jeher von den Dursleys, jedoch ebenfalls von seinem letzten Herrn gewohnt war, stand Harry auf. War sein neuer Herr schon wach? Hastig zog er sich sein dreckiges Shirt an, welches sauber gefaltet auf einem Stuhl lag. Er erinnerte sich noch an schwarzen Stoff, an welchen er sich gestern aus Angst und Verzweiflung geklammert hatte, doch zuordnen konnte er diesen nicht. Schwindel überkam ihn, als er an gestern dachte. Was war passiert? Das Brechen von Glas, Schmerz, Angst und gezischte Worte, aber auch sanfte Hände und ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. Er hatte einen neuen Herrn, das allein war für ihn wichtig. So bewegte er sich langsam in Richtung der Tür und legte seine Hand auf den kalten Türgriff.

Sein alter Herr hatte von ihm verlangt das Frühstück vorzubereiten, sobald er wach war, doch hatte er keine Erlaubnis bekommen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Die Tür schien nicht abgeschlossen zu sein, doch meinte das auch, er dürfe sich im Haus frei bewegen? Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er dieses Privileg verlieren indem er schon am ersten Tag ungehorsam war. Doch war es nicht ebenfalls Ungehorsam, sollte er seine Pflichten nicht erfüllen? Alles war so anders, so neu. Langsam drückte er die Türklinke nach unten und erblickte einen leeren Gang. Egal, wie er sich entscheiden würde, es gäbe immer die Chance bestraft zu werden und so machte er sich, trotz aller Bedenken, auf, um die Küche zu suchen.

Nachdem er durch etliche Flure und an noch mehr Türen vorbei gegangen war, fand er die Küche, welche doch etwas klein geraten war im Vergleich zum Rest des Hauses. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren, immerhin konnte sein Herr jede Sekunde die Küche betreten und sie in einem Chaos finden oder noch schlimmer: Aufstehen, ohne Frühstück am Bett. Diesen Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen. So begann er das Frühstück, Bacon, Eier, Toast, Marmelade, Tee sowie Kaffee, alles auf einem Tablett, um seinem Herrn dies ans Bett zu bringen. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch er fand das Zimmer seines neuen Herrn. Sein Herr schien sehr ordentlich zu sein. Verschiedenste Bücher standen geordnet in den Regalen, auch lagen keine Klamotten auf dem Boden, welche er hätte wegräumen können. Im Gegenteil, die schwarze Robe lag sauber zusammengefaltet auf einem nebenstehenden Stuhl. Moment…schwarzer Stoff… Gehörte etwa seinem Herrn die sanfte Stimme von letzter Nacht? Nein, unmöglich! Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen und so trat er näher heran, fühlte den Stoff um sich ganz sicher zu sein-

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie sich so für meine Roben interessieren, Potter."

Er erschrak, goss sich dabei fast die heißen Getränke über den Leib. Sein Herr hatte sich aufgesetzt, dieser missbilligende Blick lag erneut in seinen Augen, und erneut fragte sich Harry, ob dies wirklich derselbe Mann gewesen sein konnte, der gestern noch so sanft war.

„I-Ich habe E-Euer Frühstück, Herr."

Ängstlich trat er vor und senkte seinen Kopf. Sein Herr hatte allen Grund wütend auf ihn zu sein und ihn für seine Unaufmerksamkeit zu bestrafen, aber egal wie oft er diese Torturen zu spüren bekam, erträglicher wurden die Schmerzen nie. Gott, er wollte das nicht. Wäre er doch nur ein bisschen gehorsamer gewesen, dann hätte ihn Onkel Vernon vielleicht nicht verkauft. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt gab es nur noch seinen Herrn und er fragte sich, ob dieser grausamer war als sein Vorgänger.

„Frühstück?"

Sein Herr klang verwundert, ganz so als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, bedient zu werden. Harry kam näher und stellte das Tablett auf dem Schoß seines neuen Herrn ab, bevor er sich neben das Bett kniete, um auf neue Befehle zu warten.

„Darf ich fragen was das soll, Potter?"

* * *

So, dann mal bis nächsts Jahr, ne?


End file.
